cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Lo
Christopher Lo is a character that appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit. Appearance Christopher wear a green sweater with bear ear in Season 2 and a dark blue sweater with cat ear in Season 3 and 4. He have long a red wood color hair. He 1st appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit, episode 70 . Biography While little is known about Chris, he is a 12 year old student at the Singapore Institute of Technology, alongside his friends Lee Shenlon and Ali Pajeel. In his group, he is the most respectful and often has to hold Lee and Pajeel back as they have short tempers. He is also a member of Team S.I.T. Genius alongside Lee and Ali. While only being 12 years old, he is able to attend S.I.T. due to grade skipping. During his match against Aichi Sendou, Takuto Tatsunagi gave him PSY Qualia to fight against Aichi's PSY Qualia. Upon receiving it, Chris was almost instantly corrupted by it and began acting just like Ren and Aichi did. Aichi, knowing of the temptation that Psyqualia brought, pleaded to him that Psyqualia was not the way but Chris just waved him off and told him that Aichi was too weak to use that power properly. After that, he confronted Ali Pajeel because of his loss against Kamui Katsuragi, much to Lee Shenlon's anger. Later he defeated Kenji Mitsusada and told him that he has a ways to climb before he can reach his level, and welcomes him in S.I.T. Later at the final stage of the VF Circuit he and his team watch as Team Q4 win the final tournament. After the winning ceremony, all the teams gather in a room that has a portal that creates a space connected between Cray and Earth to fight a mysterious empty power, Void. Team S.I.T. Genius gets separated with the other teams by Leon Soryu not long after their arrival in the space. Chris uses his Psyqualia to sense Leon's in order to find him. However, while doing so he seems to be corrupted by Void and then turns on his team and defeats them in a fight. Team Q4 arrived when they heard the commotion and Aichi decides to defeat Chris to free him from both Psyqualia and Void's hold. As they first begin to fight Chris uses his Psyqualia to predict that he will defeat Aichi. While Aichi at first does not use Psyqulia he decides he needs to in order to defeat Chris. Despite his image of victory given by Psyqualia, Aichi is able to defend himself and defeat Chris with Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel's Ultimate Break, freeing Chris from the influence of Psyqualia and Void. However, as Chris was the leader of the team, due to losing the fight, Team S.I.T. genius are sent back to earth. Season 3 Chris and his team are first seen at the end of the VF Circuit, he loses to Aichi. He is later seen at Card Shop Capital where he sees Aichi fight his classmate Naoki Ishida. In episode 135 he comes back from S.I.T. as well as Kenji Mitsusada. however, when they meet up with him they find that he is acting strange (unaware that he had been Reversed by Kai or what Reverse even is). He then challenges Chris to a cardfight where he reveals Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha who Chris figures out has something to do with Void. However, despite using his new break ride card, he is defeated by Kenji and is Reversed. After Leon defeated and unreversed Kenji, the duo defeated Chris and his teammates, along with Yuri, and unreversed Chris. Season 4 Chris appear in the ending song Get Up.Then he is also seen in the Card Capital in episode 196 Chants *(JP): Run through the darkness, cutting down everything in your path! I ride School Hunter, Leo-pald! *(JP): Run through the darkness, slashing everything! Break ride! School Hunter, Leo-pald! *(EN): Run through the darkness and cut through my foes! Cower and fear the Hunter Leo-pald! Let's Ride! * (EN): Beware the predator of the darkness! Break ride ! School Hunter, Leo-pald! *(JP): Run through the darkness tear everything to pieces! I ride Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris! *(EN): The terror of the tundra charges forth! I ride Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris! Deck Second Season Chris uses a Great Nature deck with School Hunter, Leo-pald as his ace card. He afterwards changed his ace card to Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris Third Season While not much changed between seasons, Christopher now utilizes the Break Ride Honorary Professor, Chatnoir to help him create and stack power onto his rear guards. Battles Gallery Christopher with School Hunter, Leo-pald.jpg|Christopher with School Hunter, Leo-pald Christopher with Battle of the Twin Brush, Polaris.jpg|Christopher with Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris Reverse Christopher Lo.jpg|Reverse Christopher Lo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Character who possessed Psyqualia Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Great Nature Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters